Want to love you
by Doomed Desires
Summary: After Matt saves a certain blonde haired girl from getting run over, he finds himself falling for her and wants to win her heart. As he falls more in love with her, he realizes he'll do ANYTHING to win her affections. Insanity ensures! Matt/ Misa
1. Lets go already!

**This is my first Death Note story. With Matt trying to win Misa's heart with the help of Mello. Umm...anyway...do NOT flame! The last time I got flamed, I ended up crying, yeah..thats how bad the flamer was. So..don't flame me and tell me that my story is crappy, okay?**

**Oh and if you don't like the paring,click back now! This is your final warning! But for those that do, feel free to read on.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the chracters in Death Note. **

**Anyway,here we go and please enjoy!**

**Chapter One Lets go already!**

* * *

"Matttttt..." whispered a voice."Ohhhh...Matttt.." I groaned and put the pillow over my head, wanting whoever that was calling my name to go away. I heard the famiilar snap of a chocolate bar being broken off and slowly opened my green eyes to see my chocolate loving friend, Mello grinning down at me. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" I yelled in surprise and quickly sat up. He smirked."Well..good morning to you too." I panted and managed to calm down. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my apartment?" I asked angirly and he laughed."You promised me that we would go to the modeling show today."

Oh me and my bloody promises...I rolled my eyes and decided to have some fun with him."I didn't know you were gay, Mells." That earned a slap on the head from the blonde who looked angry."No, you idiot! I'm not gay! We're going for the girls,remember?"

I sighed."I don't like all of their gossip and drama and crap. The only girl for me is Princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda." This time it was Mello's turn to roll his eyes."You are such a nerd." I grinned."I know...." Oh and my names Matt Jeevas by the way. I always wear goggles because my eyes are extreamly sensitive to the sun and they get damaged if I look in direct sunlight. I even wear them when I'm sleeping. The only time I take them off is if its cloudly or raning. I have unaturally red hair that I was born with and often got made for of it in high school.

Another interesting quality about me is that I smoke a lot. Mello says its bad for me, but we're all going to die someday, I always say. Hes been trying to get me to stop, but theres no way in hell that I will ever stop. I'm addicted.

Just like I'm addicted to video games, but lets not even go there. I looked at Mello and started feeling like a total prick. I mean, he had done plenty of nice things for me in the past. Like help me earn enough money to go buy a XBOX360. And that time that he defended me when I was being picked on in middles school...

_Eh,I wouldn't be much of a friend if I just stayed at home and did nothing. I'm a pretty nice guy... _I thought as Mello finished his chocolate bar, impatiently waiting for me to say something. I smiled at him sincerly."All right, Mells. Lets go to that modeling show." He looked surprised."Really? But we've always done what you've wanted to do..."

I shook my head."Nope,today we're going to do what you want.." He smiled at me and we both stood up. I went into the bathroom and got dressed and combed my hair. I reached in my pocket for my cigarettes or "cancer sticks" as Mello usually called them...but they were gone. "Hey!" I stuck my head out of the bathroom door."Wheres my cigareetes?" I called.

When he didn't answer, I went back into my room and started throwing things around to look for them. I looked under pizza boxes, old video game cases..I looked everywhere.

"Damnit..where are they?" I muttered and slumped against the wall in defeat. "I threw them out." Mello said and my mouth dropped open."You did WHAT?!?" I shrieked and I grabbed his arm. My eye twitched and he sighed."Matt,you can live without those cigarettes for one day. Besides its a disgusting habit and you'll end up getting lung cancer and you'll probaly die.."

Like I haven't heard that one million times...He always gave me that speech...I squeezed his arm tighter and screamed,"I don't care! Just give me my goddamn cigareetes already!" I always got cranky when I didn't get my usual nicotine rush. Mello suddenly reached into his pocket and took out a Nintendo DS."Hey,Matt.." He said talking in a soft voice to calm me down."Look..I've got a Pokemon game in here.."

"Is it..Platinum?" I asked, trying to calm down."Yes." With a happy yell, I snatched the DS out of his gloved hands and started playing it. _All too easy..._Mello thought as we both walked out of my room. "Well..lets go already!" He said, a impatient look on his face.

"Yeah..sure, whatever." I was absorbed in getting my Chimchar up a level and Mello sighed. He walked out of the door with me following him, unaware what was going to take place that fateful day...

**Dun dun dun! So theres chapter one for you! Even if you don't like it, I'm going to countinue working on it. So..Matt will meet Misa in the next chapter so stay tuned. Oh and by the way, Light never got the Death Note,everythings normal, but L is still the world's greatest detective. **

**Please review! And no flames!**


	2. Who is she?

**Here we go onto the second chapter. Sorry it took so lomg. Life has been keeping me busy. Anyway...please enjoy and don't flame!**

**Chapter Two Who is she?**

Mello's van reeks of chocolate. I'm not kidding. It totally smells of chocolate. In fact the smell is so strong,that you can hardly smell anything in the entire car. Once I went in and almost puked at how bad it was. But it does have its advantages because I can smoke in his van and not get in trouble. The reason being? The smell is so strong that it even blocks out the smoke. And Mello doesn't even notice.

Anyway,we got into his oh-so sweet car as he called it and he pulled out yet another chocolate bar and started eatting it. Now don't get me wrong, I like chocolate as much as the next guy,but the guy eats nothing but chocolate. Anyway just like Mello has a problem with smoking,I have a problem with chocolate.

The blonde slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and the car peeled away towards town. I reached down where the cup holder was and picked up a box with my secret stash of cigars in them. I had hidden them underneth a wad of candy bar wrappers and he didn't even check there. Now if Mello knew that I smoked in his car, he would probaly throw a fit and trust me,theres nothing more scary than a PMSing chocolate addict...

I quickly took a cigarette out and lit it then quickly put the box back. "Matt.." Mello's blue eyes shifted towards me in the back."Your not smoking,are you?" "No.." I lied."I'm not.."

Anyway we arrived at the modeling show which happened to be outside. Great,just what I need...I quickly snubbed out the cigarette and left my DS in the car just to make Mello happy. I brought an unlit cigarette and started chewing on it. If I couldn't smoke,then I would still have a cigar to chew on. And that gave me comfort.

Soon the show started and it was very boring. One by one some girls came out wearing outfits that weren't very modest. I covered my eyes and groaned as the sun radiated down on me. But the crowd(which mostly consisted of men) cheered and screamed like it was the Superbowl or something idiotic like that.

I yawned and was starting to fall asleep when Mello nudged me."Hey, Matt..wake up..." I sighed and lifted my head."When will it be over?" I asked as the crowd cheered loudly as yet another girl walked onstage.

Mello glared at me and turned back around. I was starting to get bored and hot...and hungry. Wow..I sure could go for some pancakes right now...

I was about to ask Mello something about food, when the crowd grew quiet all of a sudden and the annoucer guy walked on stage."And now...I present...the lovely Misa Amane!" He yelled out to the crowd who cheered loudly.

I raised a eyebrow."Who?" Mello took out a small fashion book out of his pocket and opened it and showed me a picture of a smiling woman with golden eyes and blonde hair that was tied up in pigtails. "Thats Misa.." He said and waited for me to answer. I scratched my head and stared."Nope. Doesn't ring a bell...."

He sweatdropped."Her picture is on TONS of magazines! It was that one picture on the milk carton in the fridge...Don't you read?" He asked in frustration.

"No.." I said blankly."Why should I?"

Mello sighed and gave up. I sighed. _Whatever..I hope this whole stupid modeling show will be over soon..._

Thats when she came on stage... Misa walked on stage and my heart skipped a beat and the cigarette dropped out of my mouth in awe.

She was..goregeous. She had yellow hair that was the color of the sun and was tied up in pigtails on the side of her head. And her eyes were like bright little stars.

Danm it..I'm not the poetic type.... Anyway she was wearing a black dress with a skull necklace around her neck as well with black leggings and boots.

"Wow.." I breathed as she struck a couple poses and Mello grinned."Heh. You like her." I turned to him."What?! No,I don't!" I shook my head."Then why were you looking at her with that stupid look on your face?" He asked, still grinning and I sighed.

"What stupid look?" "You know perfectly well what l-oh forget it!" Mello huffed and turned away.

The modeling show ended and we both started walking. I was still thinking about Misa and about how pretty she was."Oh...wow.." I muttered to myself."She was really pretty.." Mello nudged me."What was that?"

I shoved my hands down in my pockets."Nothing." He smirked."Sure...You're in denial...you like her..."

I blushed."No..I don't." Mello just shook his head and smiled, walking ahead of me.

I didn't like Misa...Hell, I barely even knew her...

I had only just seen her today...

That didn't mean I liked her...I just thought she was pretty...

Or did I really like her?

**There was chapter two for you! Hope you liked! In the next chapter, Matt will do something verryyy stupid.**

**I'm trying to get more people into the MattxMisa paring...I love the paing now...even though its a crack paring...**

**Anyway please review...AND NO FLAMES!!!!!**


	3. Oh no!

**Can't think of anything to say, really.**

**Heres the fourth chappie!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four Oh no!**

* * *

I was walking along with Mello to go get some lunch with him. I really didn't want to because the last time we had gone out to lunch together, Mello got pissed that the food didn't taste good so he shot the plate of food and scared a hell of a lot of people and then threatened to shoot the cheif. I usually just sat and played my DS while Mello went ballistic on everyone.

He was thinking about food and chocolate. Mostly chocolate, no doubt. And maybe he thought that I was thinking about video games and about how I would level up my Pikachu. But no,I was not thinking about video games for once.

I was thuinking about Misa. She was really pretty, with her golden eyes and blonde hair, her sweet smile..I wondered if I would see her again. Mello had set me up on a lot of dates before with different girls, but they all turned out to be sluts or really annoying.

_She would probaly never fall for a geek like me..._I thought miserably as I kept walking._ She would take one look at me and run away..._"MATT!" Mello screamed in my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned and looked at him."Huh? What?" He threw up his gloved hands in frustration."Haven't you been listening to nything I've been saying?!?" I shook my head. I wasn't aware that he had been talking to me since I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts.

He sighed and dropped his hands and smiled all of a sudden."You were thinking about Misa again,weren't you?" I shook my head and glared at him."N-no I wasn't! I don't even like girls!"

All of a sudden, I saw a flash of blonde hair and I kept walking and crashed into a pole."Crap!" I yelled and held my nose."Yeah..sure your not." Mello rolled his eyes and I was about to reply, when I saw Misa walking across the street."There she is." I whispered to myself and smiled. God, she was beautiful...

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a truck speeding towards her and I gasped. I saw her eyes widen in horror at the oncomming truck. I could not let her her get killed...

So..I did something incredibly stupid.

I took off running and heard the screams of people around me."MATT! WHAT THE HELL?" Mello screeched after me and I ignored him._ I have to save Misa! _I thought and leapt at the frightened woman. She screamed as I pushed her out of the way and I looked back at the truck that was still comming."Its okay...your safe.." I whispered and she stared up at me through scared eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" Misa suddenly cried and I looked to see the truck slam into me, pratically flattening me. I heard a couple girls crying and through my fading vision, I saw Mello running towards me yelling into his cell phone,"911! ITS A EMERGENCY!"

I coughed and blood trickled out of my mouth and down the side of my face. I heard Misa sobbing softly and thought,_ Don't cry,your safe.._

My eyes started to close and the last thing I saw was Misa reaching over to hug me.

_Your safe..._

Then I blacked out.

**Theres chapter three! Yup, Matt was pretty brave, but stupid...**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	4. A new start

**Okay, I decided to get off my lazy ass and work on this story. FINALLY. Anyhoo, glad everyone's enjoying this! ^.^ Seriously, thanks. And to dante x amber tsukiyomi, thank a bunch! And I'll be continung this story! **

**So where we last left off, Poor Matt had got run over by the truck to save his future girlfr iend XD**

**Enjoy.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"M-My head..."

My eyes fluttered and I sat up, groaning at the sudden sharp feeling in my chest. My brain was foggy, didn't remember a damn thing. I just sat there, looking stupidly at my bare chest which was bandaged up as well as a IV tube in my arm.

There was a soft beeping noise and I glanced over to see that it was comming from a heart monitor.

_Well, no duch, Matt, you stupid git, your in the hospital. _

The door opened and a very pissed off looking Mello followed by a worried looking famlliar blonde girl walked in.

Misa. That girl who I had-

She triggered a memory, I had saved her from getting hit by a truck!

I started to say her name, but Mello cut me off angirly Oh, yay. I was going to get chewed out by him.."Matt! What the hell do you think you were doing? You could've been killed!"

Groaning, I slowly clutched my head, trying to block out his loud voice."Could you not yell? My head hurts like a bitch...and I couldn't let Misa get hurt!" I suddenly felt defensive of her, but this was odd, I didn't even know her that well.

"You don't even know her that well!" Mello snapped and Misa glared at him, comming to my rescue."Well, I think Matty is a very noble man for saving Misa Misa!" And wit that, she put her arms around my neck and gave me an enourmous hug, causing me to blush.

"Glad you are okay, Misa." I let out a small laugh followed by a sharp intake of pain, forcing me to lie back on the pillows.

"Matt!" The anger vanished from Mello's face and he looked concerned. He and Misa looked worriedly down at me."What..happened to my chest?" I managed to choke out, wheezing.

"When that truck hit you, you suffered a few bruises on your chest, but you should be fine." Mello said as Misa hugged me again."Matty Watty's going to be okay!"

Matty Watty?

Mello smirked at her pet name for me."Yeah, Matty Watty's gonna be just fine."

"Oh shut up."

Misa gently took my hand, and I felt a electric shock go through out my body.

Whoa. What was that? My blush deepened and I turned away so she wouldn't see.

"Anyway, the doctor said you'll have to stay here for a couple days unntil your chest fully heals. But I'll try to visit you as soon as I can. Got some work to do." And with that, Mello picked up his chocolate bar and headed out without even saying good bye.

Yeah, that was Mello's style.

The doctor came in and told Misa she had to leave. Misa made a pouty face, but reluctantly stepped out of the room, much to my dissapointment.

He then gave me some pills that made me feel drowsy, then I fell asleep.

-A few hours later-

I woke up, feeling hot and sweaty from a dream I had.

"Oh..God..." My hands were shaky as I pull my googles on and peered out at the empty room, feeling sick to my stomach from the guilt about almost letting Misa get run over.

If that truck had hit her...and she died...

Tears formed in my eyes as I turned away and cried softy to myself. I was so busy drowning in my own guilt, that I did not hear the door open.

"Matty?"

I didn't even need to turn around to know it was Misa."M-Misa?" I flipped up my googles, wiping away from tears, facing her. She sat on the bed, biting her lip with a concerned look in her eyes."Is Matt okay?"

I felt more tears come up right then and I didn't know what else to do. So I just put my face in my hands and bawled."I-I'm so sorry, Misa! I didn't mean t-to..." I felt her arms go around my chest as she hugged me gently."You could have died..."

"Matt, don't cry. Misa hates to see you cry." She whispered, her blue eyes so full of love...and sincerity."I'm alive, though. And you saved me and that's all that matters!" She hugged me again, rubbing my back.

She wiped away my tears with one long finger and I hugged her weakly back.."T-Thank you, Misa...thank you for forgiving me."

"Matty?"

"Hm?"

"Move over, I want to be wth you."

I was caught off guard. Be with me? Oh right, keep my company...

"Okay, I could use the company after all, why not." I moved over a bit in the bed so she could snuggle up against me, lying her head against my chest. I all of a sudden wanted to hold her tightly, so she'd never go away..I felt compelled to protect her from anything that might harm her...

I wanted her.

So badly.

Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't like other girls, maybe it was the fact that she liked me.

All I knew was that I cared for her.

Wrapping her arms gently around her, I pulled her closer to me so that her head fit underneath my chin, hearing her steady breathing."Mmm, Matt feels nice..like a pillow."

She snuggled deeper into me and pulled the covers over us."Not so bad yourself." I murmmured, smiling.

The two of us just laid there, enjoying the silence.

Misa let out a small yawn and giggled all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?"

She turned and was a mere inch from my face."Misa thinks Matt's hair looks fun to play with..." She slowly ran her hand through my hair, my damned blussh returning.

"Haha, that's not all that's fun." I winked and it was her turn to blush.

Misa smiled and climbed on my chest and nuzzled my face, careful not to hurt me, shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship..." I let out a small chuckle and drifted off again.

**See? I told you that I'd update! ^.^ Aww, aren't they cute?**

**Matt x Misa forever 3**

**I even may decide to make a lemon with Matt x Misa in it. What do all say?**


End file.
